


【盾冬】【锤基】《强制出轨（12）》

by stonelou



Series: 强制出轨 [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor: Tales of Asgard, l - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonelou/pseuds/stonelou
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Series: 强制出轨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636156
Kudos: 2





	【盾冬】【锤基】《强制出轨（12）》

【盾冬】【锤基】《强制出轨（12）》

♥本章预告：  
洛基看到了索尔的梦境，两个人终于解开心结在一起啦，啦啦啦

渣文笔还是想要小红心小蓝手和评论，捂脸（*/∇＼*）爱你们Σ(|||▽||| )，谢谢一直的支持！

♥本人懒，写不写看缘分，很怕自己坑，想看欢迎评论私信催稿！

♥设定：

《妇联4》结束后，斯蒂文没有留在过去，而是选择完成任务后回到现在继续担任美队一职。

巴基的“触发词”被消除，但由于过去的罪孽，被联邦政府要求卸下机械臂并每月注射4倍剂量的肌肉松弛剂，保证其不具威胁性。后在斯塔克大楼门口的一家甜品店工作。

洛基和索尔带领阿斯加德族人定居纽约郊区，索尔作为国王处理内政和与人类政府的往来，同时兼任复仇者。作为留在地球的条件，洛基的魔法被奇异博士封印，他没有担任具体的职务，但是成为了一个出色的商人，负责为阿斯加德人民购置所需的物资和寻找生财立足之道。后染上毒瘾，开始滥交。

巴基和洛基都想放下过去，开始新的生活，所以选择在一起，尽管明知道不够爱。

排雷：

霜冬真结婚，真出轨。闺蜜组有👄，无🚗。

基不洁，真瘾君子。

盾黑化，盾锤冬不傻白，基不女王。

不甜不轻松，不保证不坑（坑品极差，欢迎评论催稿）但是绝对he。

——————————————————————————  
落日西沉，天光渐暗，阒无一人的雪松林里，跌跌撞撞闪过一个蓝色的身影，一长串歪扭凹陷的脚印，印出他的悲痛和孤寂。

“啪。”他体力不支倒在雪里，黑色的长卷发四散一地。他抬起头，深蓝的皮肤上攀附着妖冶诡异的咒文，全黑的瞳仁里沁出血一般的泪珠。

钝痛从他脚底升起，但却远不及他内心的痛楚。他想起这些天梦幻般的极乐，他想起索尔明媚的笑容，像不灭的阳光永远照耀。他想起索尔扶住他的宽厚手掌，有燃烧灵魂的炙热从掌心传到肩膀再传到心口。他想起索尔温暖的怀抱，像一座山，像一个家，像他灵魂所归属的地方。

但那不是的，天地广袤，山海无垠，但没有洛基归属的地方。洛基只有自己，但他在千百年前就将自己失去了，祭献给一段没有结果，不见天日的爱情。

他爱索尔，爱到痴迷，爱到疯狂，爱到每一根发丝，每一个毛孔都日夜呢喃这个名字。但他爱不得，求无应，因而日日陷在痛苦的轮回里。

这轮回始于某一个微笑，生于某一个眼神，索尔一丝丝的善意就让洛基的心神激荡不已。世人待他若污泥，视他如蝼蚁，只有那个傻子，会真心的待他如兄弟，用心口的一点温度，赦免他生来的罪过。

为着这一点温度，他凶狠地争夺过，卑鄙地欺骗过，无耻地一次又一次背叛。他既想牢牢地把这一丝温度攥在手心，又想远远地把这个人推开。

被爱包围的孩子，总是很早就懂得怎么给出爱。但是洛基什么都没有，所以索尔把那一颗爱的糖果给他舔了一口，他便生出了痴、欲、怨，想要更多，想要全部占有。

但他，惨败，鲜血淋漓，孤独无依。

“他为何这样对我？”洛基撕开一个苍白凄惨的微笑问自己。

“是因为察觉了我丑恶的心意想要捉弄于我，还是真就如此天真烂漫，古道热心以为拯救的了我这个一无是处的垃圾？”

“为什么就不能让我死，为什么！为什么！”洛基流着泪，握拳击打白雪，溅起一身的冰凉。

他筑起万丈心墙，终不敌索尔一个眼神，便让他丢弃盔甲，原型毕露。他溺在那水蓝里，被篡了呼吸，夺了神志，摄了心魂。

爱意汹涌，泛滥成潮，千百年的孤寂和痴迷拍岸而起，溅起雪白的泡沫，印在索尔唇上，化为一个执迷不悟的吻。

他被推开，然后被抛弃。他在茫茫白雪中滑落，迎着寒风痛哭流涕。他念动咒语，用自损的法术，冲破身上的重重封印，换得自由的魔力。他落泪，他呕血，他虚弱到甚至维持不了一个类人的躯体，一寸寸任蓝色蔓延，任纹理生长。

雪山之巅，风起云涌，黑云生，狂风至，大雪出，霎那间，洋洋洒洒覆盖天日。索尔在召唤。

洛基望天惨笑，举手挥别。

“哥哥，我们梦里见。”

绿光一闪，白雪上只剩一个匍匐的压痕。

“他在阿斯加德地底500米，需要我的帮忙吗？”斯蒂芬的声音从耳机里传出来，带着些欲言又止的好奇。其实他并不担心索尔，这几年来，索尔跟着他学了好些东西，对付一个法力受损的洛基，绰绰有余。

“不用了，谢谢。”索尔结束了通话，蓝绿的眸子一沉，转身消失。

阿斯加德地底500米

幽蓝的血溏了一地，沾污了琉璃的地面，洛基从失血过多的眩晕中苏醒，在剧烈的头痛和恍惚的光影之间捕捉到墨菲斯熟悉的身影。

“墨菲斯。”他唤了一声，刺痛从四面八方涌来，日已西沉，他的劫已至，而他的解脱近在眼前。

被点名的人虚弱地耸动了一下，勉强支撑起身体转身后望，在看清来人的一瞬间，失焦的瞳孔焕发神采，干枯的四肢重注活力。

“你来了。”墨菲斯说，凄凄惨惨的声音里竟带了些欢喜。

“是的，我来求你给我一个解脱。”洛基回答，每一根发丝都带上了破碎的美感。

墨菲斯一愣，然后张狂地仰天大笑起来，笑声渐弱，像是已声嘶气竭。

“你，你怎么敢……”他喃喃。

“你要好好活下去啊。”他抬眼望向洛基，是洛基不懂的羡慕。

“我期已至，便最后赐你一场好梦无双吧。”墨菲斯挥手散出紫色萤光，包裹着洛基，将他拖向深压在一座城市之下的梦境。

一阵强烈的眩晕之后是剧烈的头疼。洛基感觉自己的大脑嘈杂一片，千万个不属于他的声音在叫嚷着，在嘶吼着，在引诱着。他感觉自己的每一个脑细胞都像是吸水的海绵一样不断膨胀，但因为肌肤和骨骼的限制，只能痛苦地挤在一起，扭曲爆裂。

他痛苦地睁开眼睛，像一只受到攻击的野兽一样，打喘着粗气暴躁地幻视四周。

镶嵌在屋顶的萤石发出惨绿色的光，堪堪照亮一室诡艳的壁画。而画上的主人公蜷缩在一个黑暗的角落里，惊恐地用瞪圆的双眼向洛基投来哀求的目光。

洛基就像是找到了猎物一样，不受控制地，向这个“自己”奔去。他想强迫自己停下来，先弄清楚自己的情况，但是，那个角落里的人，那蜷曲的卷发，那苍白的肌肤，那不堪一折的纤细的脚腕，就像是一点微弱的星火，瞬间燃尽他的神志。

他看着自己把“洛基”拥入怀中，撕开他身上单薄的衣物，没有做任何的前戏，就把自己充血的巨物塞入“洛基”的后庭。

怀里的人发出阵阵呜咽，修长的小腿不住地摩擦着地面，拴在脚上的铁链一阵叮铃，鲜红色从两人结合的部位一路流淌。到这却刺激了洛基，他受到了蛊惑般更加大力地抽插起来，在怀中人的肩头颈部留下一连串的啃咬。

“不要离开我！我不会让你离开我的！就算把你毁灭！”洛基听见一个不属于自己却再熟悉不过的声音在怀中人的耳旁咬牙切齿地说。

“这是索尔的梦？他为什么会梦到这些？”洛基问自己。

没等他找到答案，目光一眩，他又被拖向另一个属于索尔的梦境。

洛基醒来时，被拥在一个温暖的怀抱里，宽厚的手掌贴在他的后背，无声地颤抖着。

“索尔。”洛基睁眼看到伏在自己胸膛上的金色脑袋，费力地别来嘴角，露出一个微笑。

索尔忙不迭地抬起头，失焦的双眼布满红血丝，冒着青胡茬的面颊上满是泪痕。他看到洛基恢复神志，长时间的牵挂，对自己的愤怒，对洛基的担忧，看到他无事的喜悦，一时间汹涌地袭上心头，在他的心中翻搅成复杂的情绪。

他抬起头大吼了一声，喜极而泣地靠在洛基淡薄的肩头，任由泪水打湿裸露的苍白皮肤。他紧紧抱住了洛基，像是要把这个人融进身体里。

洛基被索尔半拉离了地面，无声地感受着来自他的温暖，来自他的战栗。将索尔的梦境一一览过，他的内心也是百味陈杂。曾经他以为，他的爱情注定是一场无人所知，无人回应的单相思；曾经，他苛责索尔的愚蠢无脑，不懂感情，不识人心；曾经，他把自己摆在一个受害者的位置，像西西弗斯一样没有任何希望地重复着不得不爱和失望的苦役，以痛为乐。但如今他才发现，原来在他没有看到的地方，有些人，承担了全部的重量。

因为太爱了，所以舍不得。

“我们在一起吧，”洛基说，冰凉的手掌贴在索尔闻声抬起的脸上。

索尔的双唇无声地上下开合了几下，终究是没有发出一点声响。他深深吸了一口气，顿了一会，仿佛用尽了全身力气一般，缓慢但是坚定地摇了摇头。

“墨菲斯带我看了你的梦境。”洛基并不在意索尔的拒绝，他的声音，低哑但是有力。他是毒蛇，生来就是，若是咬住了猎物，那便绝不会松口。

索尔虎躯一震，险要把洛基如烫手山芋一般扔出去，最后却克制的把所有的动作都压抑成一个盛满悲痛的眼神。

“你知道，为什么还要来招惹我，你不怕吗？”索尔问。

“怕什么？成为你的奴隶吗？被你囚禁吗？”洛基反问。他猛地拽住索尔的领口，强迫他看向自己。两道视线在空气中交汇，像是搏斗，又像在缠绵。

“你有没有想过，想过…”洛基停顿了一下，咬紧了牙关，克制住自己的颤抖，“你有没有想过，我愿意呢？”

“我愿意成为你的臣子，你的子民，你的信徒，你的奴隶，把我所拥有的一切都献给你。”

“只求你，”

“爱我。”

最后一个字的余音砸在索尔的心上，像是千钧之鼎，终于凿开了孤寂千年的寂寞的心锁。

洛基得到的答案是一个缠绵的吻，是他渴望了一生的潮湿、温暖和柔软。


End file.
